This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Engine assemblies may include gear drive assemblies to transfer rotation between rotary engine components. The gear drive assemblies may include a first and second gears engaged with one another. Clearances between the first and second gears may create a backlash condition between the gears during engine operation. The gear backlash may result in gear rattle during engine operation.